Second Chances
by scorpclaw
Summary: Contains Sonic x Scourge yaoi. Sequel to Opposites Attract. Sonic and Scourge are finally getting married, but not everyone is entirely happy with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to Opposites Attract, however you don't need to read Opposites Attract in order to understand the content in this story. Enjoy!**

Second Chances

The Wedding

Tails was just about done getting Sonic's bowtie fastened. He looked up to his best friend and smiled, though he was discouraged when Sonic gave him a frown in return. "What's wrong, Sonic? You're marrying Scourge today. Aren't you excited?"

Sonic nodded, trying to force a smile for his best man. "I am excited, Tails, but you know as well as I do what's been going on for the past few days. I'm now really uncomfortable and Scourge was a bit of a nervous wreck last night."

Tails began fastening his own bowtie. "Yes, but we managed to calm you both down since you realized that the wedding was today, and you both agreed that you were happy about getting married. If you focus on the past, then you're never going to get through this wedding with a sense of positivity."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, I know. You're right." Sonic looked at himself in the mirror, actually shocked that he was finally there in a tuxedo, ready to marry a hedgehog that he once concerned to be his worst enemy. "I can't believe this is actually happening, though. Not once in my life did I really consider marriage, and yet, here I am. I'm standing here with my best man, my quills gelled back by the girl who used to have a major crush on me, and I'm marrying my exact opposite."

Tails chuckled. "I must admit, Sonic. This marriage is definitely not a traditional one, but all that should matter is how happy you are."

Sonic smiled. "I am happy. I have no reason to not be happy." Sonic looked at the door that led outside. "I'm just afraid for Scourge and what he's thinking right now." Sonic turned to Tails with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "Maybe I should go check on him."

Sonic stepped forward to exit the room, but Tails immediately blocked the door with his body. "Uh, uh… Sonic, you know it's bad luck to see the groom in his tuxedo before the wedding. I'll go send the message for you." Tails turned the doorknob. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell him that… I love him."

"Sounds simple enough. I'll be back with some water so you can stay hydrated before the wedding."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Tails. You managed to make a lot of this happen."

Tails smiled back. "It's what I'm willing to do for my best friend. I'll be back."

Tails arrived in Scourge's room and noticed Scourge sitting at one of the chairs, sighing heavily. "Scourge, are you alright? Is there something I can do for you?"

Scourge shook his head. "No, Tails. You've already done all you could with this wedding. Besides, you know that you can't fix what's going on."

"I know you can't, but like I told Sonic, today is your wedding day. You shouldn't be stuck on the bad things."

"I know, but the way things have been going the past few days, it has just made me feel like crap. I almost don't even feel up to being married today, just so I can cool down."

Tails gasped lightly. "Don't think that way. Sonic is going to be waiting for you at the wedding, and if you don't walk down that aisle and marry him, he's going to be devastated."

"I'm sure Blue feels the same way I do."

Tails shook his head and sat next to Scourge. "No, he doesn't. He was a little bit stressed earlier, but he really wants to marry you today. The reason I'm in here is because he sent me to tell you that he loves you."

Scourge looked at Tails. "He did? That doesn't sound like him."

"Yes, he did. You're really lucky, you know? You have somebody like Sonic who loves you more than anybody else. You should hear him when he comes and visits. You are the only thing he talks about."

Scourge blushed. "I see. I knew that Sonic was a softie, but I didn't know he would actually be thinking of me."

"You're his world right now, Scourge. The best thing you can do for him is walk down that aisle, say a few vows, and marry him. That's the best thing you can do for all of us… even yourself."

Scourge smiled and chuckled. "You've really matured, Tails, you know that? Several months ago, you were upset about Sonic dating another guy, and here you are now. You're trying to save that same guy's marriage."

Tails blushed. "Yes, but might I remind you that you have matured also. A year ago, this much stress would make you explode. Now, you're handling it pretty well."

Scourge nodded. "Yeah, thanks. It's good to be reminded of that sometimes." Scourge stood up and looked into the mirror. He posed slightly for himself, looking at his tuxedo from all angles. After he was satisfied, he turned around to face Tails and said, "Well… you make sure that Sonic is at the wedding, and I'll make sure to walk down that aisle. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!" Tails went over to the door and said, "I need to bring water back to Sonic, so I'll see you at the wedding."

Scourge nodded. "Alright." Right before Tails exited the room. "Hey… Tails!" Tails turned around. "If 'he' shows up to the wedding, then… I don't know if I can control myself."

"I wouldn't blame you. I had some of the groomsmen stand at the entrance to greet people and to make sure that 'he' doesn't show up. I didn't want either of you to have anything to worry about."

Scourge smiled. "You're the best."

Tails returned the smile and finally exited the room. He entered the nearby kitchen where the caterers were preparing the meal. He filled a glass with water and finally returned to Sonic's room.

He handed the glass to Sonic. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sonic said, taking a sip of water. "So… how did it go?"

Tails smiled. "I hope you're ready to get married."

Sonic smiled as a response, getting out of his chair. "You bet I am!"

Tails hugged Sonic. "Then let's get this wedding going. There's no better time."

Sonic took Amy's arm in his own. "I still can't thank you enough for giving me away at my wedding, Amy. I know it must be awkward for you, especially with our circumstances."

Amy shook her head. "You shouldn't have to thank me, Sonic. I should've caught the message when you told me the first time that you weren't interested. Besides, it's the best that I could do for you, and… who else would've been able to do it."

"I don't even know. I would've asked Sonia, but she's too busy with her own things."

"It's a shame that your siblings and your mother aren't here to see your own wedding."

"Not really. They have to take care of their own things, especially with my mother being the queen and all and Sonia helping her out. Manic's going to be here. He told me he wouldn't miss for the world."

"That's good. Family is important."

Sonic then began to hear a lovely music play in the garden where he and Scourge would be wed. "Oh… that's our cue, Amy."

Amy turned to Sonic. "Are you ready for this?"

Sonic smiled in return. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Amy nodded and began moving forward. Sonic followed alongside her. They turned the corner and were able to see the audience. It was a smaller wedding, but Sonic was shocked to see a lot of his friends there, even some of the people that he knew that he didn't hang out with that much. It surprised that he had this many friends that cared about him enough to go to the wedding.

Amy finally let go of Sonic's arm when they reached the altar. She sat down at one of the chairs and waited for the rest of the ceremony to start. Sonic turned to the officiant, a slender yellow mongoose, and gave her a nice smile. She gave him a smile in return.

They waited a few moments, then the series of groomsmen and best men started entering the area, going down the aisle in pairs. Tails was Sonic's best man while Knuckles was Scourge's best man since Scourge didn't have much in the line of friends. Vector, Espio, Silver, and Mephiles then followed shortly behind them. Sonic and Scourge chose them as groomsmen since Vector and Espio were a couple and because Silver and Mephiles became a better part of their lives.

Sonic looked to Tails and gave him a brief hug, a public 'thank you'. He then turned around to the center. Another few moments passed in silent anticipation, but finally the wedding march began to play. It didn't take long, but Sonic finally got to see his future husband turn the corner. Scourge flashed Sonic a reassuring and somewhat cocky smile, making Sonic blush a bit.

Scourge finally made it to the altar at the end. Sonic and Scourge almost got lost in each other's eyes once they looked at each other. It was almost like when they first kissed each other.

The officiant noticed and proceeded with the wedding. "We are gathered here today to bring two very well-known hedgehogs in Mobius: Sonic and Scourge. I don't know this couple very well, but I've had the privilege of meeting them these past few days. Their attitudes seem so different, yet their love is one and the same. It is the timeless phrase that opposites truly do attract."

She continued to speak, but Sonic and Scourge weren't entirely paying attention to her. They were pay attention to each other, almost forgetting the reason that they were there. It was a magical effect for both of them.

"The couple has asked to share vows with each other." She faced towards Scourge. "Scourge, would you like to start?"

Scourge, finally escaping his daze, nodded his head. He took Sonic's hand in his own and said, "I know I've made many mistakes in my life, many of which have hurt you in the past. But I've changed my ways, and I can't wait to show you what I'm capable of in the years to follow when we're married."

This nearly brought tears to Sonic's eyes. He never considered Scourge to be entirely sentimental, but his simple vows were enough to change his views on that. Little did he know, Amy had actually written it since Scourge was too lazy to do it himself.

Sonic got himself together and finally spoke. "Scourge, I've had the privilege to get to know you for a year, and I got to witness you transform into the person you are today." That vow was also written by Amy. "I know you're going to be an amazing husband."

The officiant nodded with a soft smile. "Simply beautiful from both of you." She looked to Tails and said, "May I have the rings?"

Tails nodded with a smile. He began looking in one coat pocket and searched everywhere. He then searched in another and then another, worrying everyone. He then reached into an inconspicuous side pocket and pulled out the two rings. He chuckled and said, "If you didn't want to freak out, then you shouldn't have given the ring bearer a jacket with a hundred pockets."

Everyone laughed. Tails handed the rings over to the officiant.

"Sonic, hold out your palm." Sonic put his right hand forward. She put the ring in it. "As you put the ring on Scourge's finger, do you take him as your husband?"

Sonic slid the ring onto Scourge's ring finger. "I do."

She then put the ring in Scourge's hand. "As you put the ring on Sonic's finger, do you take him as your husband?"

Scourge slid the ring on Sonic's ring finger. "I do."

The officiant smiled. 'Another successful marriage,' she thought to herself. "I now pronounce yo-…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sonic looked around, recognizing the voice that had just called out.

In a matter of moments, a bring light appeared in the center of aisle. As the light subsided, a figure subsided. Shadow. He had chaos-controlled into the wedding.

He stood up and looked to Sonic with a heavy gaze. "Sonic, I'm making a final warning that you don't want to marry Scourge. You don't know what he has done. He has no capability of being a husband to you."

Sonic turned to Scourge, who had a terrifying look on his face. Sonic didn't even reply to Shadow and just put his arms around Scourge. "Just ignore him, Scourge. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Sonic turned to face Tails. "Tails, help me out here!"

Tails and a few of the groomsmen nodded and ran out to deal with Shadow. Sonic turned to Scourge, who was getting more enraged.

"Scourge, just ignore him."

Scourge shook his head and finally escaped Sonic's grasp. He then ran after Shadow, despite all of the groomsmen in his way.

Sonic simply waited on the altar, watching as his entire wedding crumbled from just one hedgehog.


	2. 1 Month Earlier

Second Chances

1 Month Earlier

Sonic sat on the couch, reading a magazine that was filled with different types of flowers. He didn't stay on any particular page for very long since he didn't have the greatest sense for beauty, but he gave it a try for his and Scourge's wedding.

Their wedding was a month away and the couple had been trying their best to put everything together, with the help of Tails of course. One of the last decisions to be made was the color and type of the flowers that would be used in the wedding.

Scourge exited the kitchen of their personal apartment. He held a glass of water in his hand as he walked into the living room. He sat down next to Sonic and began skimming the magazine as well. "Did you find anything you like?" Scourge asked solemnly.

Sonic nodded, looking away from the magazine to look at Scourge. "Yeah, I have. There were these cool-looking flowers that actually green petals." He looked back at the magazine and turned back a few pages. "Let me see if I can find it again. I think you would really like it."

Scourge rolled his eyes, even if Sonic couldn't see it. "Sonic… I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to."

Sonic looked at Scourge with a confused look. "What am I trying to do? Do you not like the idea of having green flowers?"

Scourge chuckled. "I'm sure the green flowers are fine. I'm just talking about the fact that you're probably just choosing the color green because it's my color."

Sonic's cheeks turned a very bright pink. "No, I'm not. Green is a good color."

Scourge kissed Sonic's forehead, something that he recently realized Sonic liked. "Liar."

Sonic chuckled, a slightly deeper pink showing up on his muzzle. "Yeah, I know. But it's our wedding. You should have a say in it, too."

"I know that, but I don't care too much about what our wedding looks like. I know that you do, so go ahead and pick whatever you want."

Sonic smiled, his blush finally subsiding. "Thanks." Sonic finally stopped at a page in the magazine. On it, there was a flower with flourishing blue petals. Something about the design of the flower managed to catch the attention of both Sonic and Scourge. They looked at each, almost as if they can mentally communicate with each other, and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Scourge asked.

Sonic nodded. "I am. This blue one's perfect."

Scourge kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Well, that didn't take very long, did it? I'll give Tails a call and let him know what you chose."

"Awesome!" Sonic looked back at the flower and then back at Scourge. He saw how the two complimented each other well, making him like it even more. He smiled and stood up, heading into the kitchen. He turned around and said, "Speaking of Tails, don't forget that you have to go try on tuxedos with him tomorrow."

Scourge groaned. "Do we really have to do this separately? We can just do it together, you know."

"Hey, you know it's bad luck to see the… other groom in his tuxedo."

"You're the last possible hedgehog who would actually follow superstition."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not following superstition, I just want to have the wedding as traditional as possible. Which means, no seeing me in a tuxedo, okay?"

Scourge sighed. "Fine, but only if we have a fancy dinner-movie night tomorrow after the tuxedo fitting."

"Deal."

The following day, Sonic and Scourge woke up together in their shared bed. They ate their breakfast and continued to do their normal routine.

As noon rolled around, Sonic went up to Scourge and said, "Tails should be here in a few minutes. Are you ready to go?"

Scourge nodded. "Yeah, I am. Should be a… fun time for the both of us."

Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You'll go look for a tux for about an hour or two, you'll come back, and we'll have our movie-dinner night. Sound good."

Scourge grabbed Sonic's waist and smiled. "Fine, I guess I can't resist that." Scourge let go of Sonic after a short time. He checked the clock and saw that it was 12:29. Tails was expected in a minute. Scourge turned back to Sonic and asked, "So what are you going to do on your own for the next few hours?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. It's too hot to go on a run right now, and there's not much to do in this apartment by myself."

Scourge chuckled. "I see." He heard the doorbell and turned to face the door. He approached and opened it, revealing Tails on the other side.

"Hey, Scourge," Tails said enthusiastically. "Are you ready to go tuxedo shopping?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." Scourge turned around and saw Sonic right behind him. He kissed him on the lips and said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, so don't have too much fun with your busy schedule."

Sonic chuckled at the sarcasm. "Yeah, you two don't have too much fun without me, either." Sonic pointed to Tails. "Don't keep him for too long. We have special plans tonight."

Tails smiled and nodded. "Of course, Sonic. If things go smoothly, this shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, good. Pick something good-looking."

Scourge smiled. "I already did. I picked you." A heavy blush creeped up on Sonic's muzzle.

Tails chuckled. "Alright, I better get going before you two start making out in front of me again." Tails dragged Scourge out of the apartment, leaving Sonic all by himself.

Sonic waved to Scourge one last time before closing the door. He turned back to see the empty apartment and reflected on all of the great things that he had in his life right now. Sonic smiled at the wonderful thoughts as he returned to the living room.

He turned on the TV and found a good action movie to watch as he passed the time. He slouched in the couch for a good five minutes before he realized that he had no plans for the dinner-movie night. Sonic kept the TV running as he walked into the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards and fridge for ingredients to see if he could cook anything. When he discovered he couldn't find anything, especially since he and Scourge only just moved into the apartment with entirely new furniture, he decided to go with plan b.

He grabbed the phone and a nearby phone book. He searched through it and thought of the fanciest restaurants that were in the area. He continued flipping through the several pages until he found the information of a popular steak restaurant. Sonic reviewed the menu and was satisfied with what he found.

He began dialing the phone of the number, but before he could hit the call button, the doorbell rang. Sonic was curious as to who could be visiting him, especially since he hadn't given his address to very many people. He put the phone back down on the kitchen counter and headed for the door. He turned the knob and opened the door, seeing Shadow on the other side.

"Oh, hey Shadow," Sonic said, slightly confused. He hadn't given Shadow their address, so he assumed that Scourge gave it to him. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow had his arms crossed on his back. He returned Sonic's smile and said, "I heard that you and Scourge recently moved and I thought it would be right to visit."

"Oh, well… I guess it's nice of you to stop by." Sonic turned back into his house for a moment before turning to face Shadow again. "Would you like to come in?"

"If that doesn't make you too uncomfortable, then that would be nice."

Sonic nodded and stepped aside, allowing Shadow to come into the small apartment. He followed Sonic into the main living room. Shadow took a look around, taking in the new environment. "This is a nice home."

Sonic turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Shadow. Scourge and I spent hours looking for an apartment like this one that didn't cost too much."

Shadow looked around the room again before saying, "Speaking of Scourge, where is here? I didn't see him when I came in."

"Scourge is out with Tails to get a tuxedo for the wedding. It's now only a month away, so we've been rushing to get the final preparations together."

Shadow nodded. Sonic almost thought he could see a frown on Shadow's face, but dismissed it as his normal idle face. "That is nice. I do plan on attending."

"That is good to hear. You were friends with both Scourge and I, so I think you deserve to actually go to our wedding."

"Yes," Shadow said with a nod. He placed his hand against the white-tiled counters of the kitchen and felt the smooth, cool surface. "So… you really love Scourge a lot. You're ready for this wedding?"

Sonic chuckled. "That's kind of a crazy question to ask, Shadow. Of course I love Scourge and am ready for the wedding. Why do you ask?"

Shadow shrugged. "I'm just curious. You two didn't date for very long before you proposed to him. Don't you think that you two are going a bit fast?"

Sonic shook his head. "We may be going faster than the average couple, but when you know you want to be with someone for the rest of your life, what's the point in waiting on getting married?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you may discover that Scourge isn't the one for you."

Sonic gave Shadow a confused look. "Scourge may not be perfect or anything, but I don't think anything about him is going to change my mind about him or make me think that he isn't the one. Besides, what would you know about love?"

Shadow gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, you're right," he said expressionless. "What would I know about love since I have little emotion or affiliation with another person?"

Sonic sighed, catching the melancholy tone in Shadow's voice. "Look, I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know anything about your personal life and I shouldn't pretend that I do." Sonic looked away and then back at Shadow, hoping to release the awkwardness in the air. "I just need to have you know that my love for Scourge isn't just going to change in the next month, and it's not going to change in the next several years either. Mainly because I'm not shallow and wouldn't break people's hearts like that."

"I didn't think you would do that," Shadow said with a simple tone. "I know for a fact that you have a good heart and would do anything to make the entire world smile with you. However, with that said, if Scourge at any point doesn't make you happy, then you shouldn't be with someone that doesn't make you happy."

Sonic smirked. "Thanks, Shadow for the insight, but Scourge makes me happy. I wouldn't be marrying him if he makes me unhappy. That just sounds dumb."

Shadow forced himself to smile. "Fine then. Just know this, though. If you find that you're upset with how things are going between you and Scourge, then you know where I live. I know you have never heard me say this, but I am actually allowing you full access to my home whenever you like. Alright?"

"Uh… thanks, Shadow," Sonic said half-heartedly. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer one of these days."

Shadow nodded. "Alright, good." Shadow headed towards Sonic's door with Sonic following behind him. He slowly opened the door and took a step outside. "I'm glad that I could visit you and have this chat, Sonic. We should do it more often." Without even another word, Shadow simply walked off.

Sonic looked outside of his door and watched as Shadow casually walked away from the home, thinking that he did everything right. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes, not taking much of what Shadow seriously.

He closed his door and headed back into the kitchen to give the restaurant a call to make reservation for him and Scourge. Afterwards, he eagerly waited for his fiancée to return home so that their fancy dinner-movie night could begin.


End file.
